


Dance of the Swamp

by WerewolvesWithAgenda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesWithAgenda/pseuds/WerewolvesWithAgenda
Summary: When Din Djarin landed on the swamp planet Ygend, he had hoped to finally get some rest. The universe had other plans though. This was how he found himself hunting down a Hutt called Soddak.After he shows up as missing, Cara takes it upon herself to find and bring the Mandalorian home.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Star Wars fanfiction I've written in forever so I apologize for any lore or character mistakes.
> 
> I basically just wanted to write something with a Hutt character and this was born

Din grunted as he was pushed on the ground by a Hutt’s guards. He had been hired by an ex bounty hunter to trick the Hutt into drinking poison. This was so the planet could be free from the Hutt’s rule. Like many Hutts, this one owned slaves that consisted of the planet’s inhabitants. The village he had landed near on the swampy planet begged him to go and kill the Hutt. At first, he told them that he couldn’t. That it was impossible to kill a Hutt. This changed though when a Twi'lek came up to him and gave him a paper.

“My brother is a bounty hunter,” he told Din. “He has created a poison that’s supposed to kill the Hutt. Go to this address and he’ll get you up to speed.”

With a sign Din looked at the paper.

“Tonight I’ll go and talk with him.”

The Twi‘lek then thanked him before running off. This left Din with two options on how to keep the child away from danger. Either he would leave the child with the Twi’lek’s brother or on the ship. After some thinking he decided the ship would be the safest. Especially since he had added a new protocol that sent the ship to Nevarro if he was in grave danger.

That night he locked the child within the Razor Crest and headed to the address. It was raining lightly and frogs were croaking. Most houses had their lights off making it easier for Din to sneak through the village. Once he had arrived at the address, he saw that there was a lantern in the window and someone waiting. The house was covered in vines and had a giant swamp tree growing next to it. Knocking on the door he was greeted by a Togruta who was wearing a black robe.

“Come in Mandalorian,” the Togruta told him. “My brother told me about your arrival.”

Stepping into the house he saw the living room. There were mounts of different creatures hanging up above the fireplace. It ranged from a Tauntaun to a Hyenax. The Togruta guided Din to a chair in the living room before heading to the kitchen. As Din sat down, he studied the different creatures. The rug in the middle of the room seemed to be one of the only things not killed for decoration.

“Where did you get these creatures?” Din asked the Togruta.

“Most of them were from my time with the Rebel Alliance,” the Togruta explained. “Mostly gifts from the locals of different planets.”

The Togruta walked back into the living room with a little tray. The tray held two cups of tea, a bowl of sugar, and a bowl of cookies. It was placed on a tree stump that was between his chair and the Togruta’s. As the Togruta sat down, Din looked at the tea.

“May I ask what is your name?” Din asked.

“Oshuk,” the Togruta told him.

Din nodded. The two were silent for a bit, listening to the rain and frogs. As Oshuk took a sip of his tea, his eyes widened in realization. The cup was put back on the tray.

“I am very sorry dear Mandalorian. I forgot that you cannot take off your helmet.”

Din’s tea was removed from the tray before he could say anything. He then heard shuffling come from the dark hallway as Oshuk did something with the tea. Going on guard, Din put his hand on his blaster. After a few seconds a blue Tooka came trotting out of the hallway. With a sigh Din removed his hand from the blaster and watched as the Tooka jumped into Oshuk’s chair. Soon Oshuk returned and chuckled at the animal.

“Come on Eclipse,” Oshuk told the Tooka. “Move out of my chair so I can talk with our guest.”

Eclipse meowed in response but got up with a yawn. They then walked across the table to Din’s chair and laid on the arm of it. Din saw Oshuk give a sad smile before sitting down.

“I’m keeping your tea for later Mandalorian,” Oshuk explained. “I believe you would enjoy it if you return.”

“If?”

The Togruta sighed. He moved his robe over and grabbed a vial from a hidden pocket.

“I have hired many bounty hunters and assassins to take out Soddak the Hutt,” Oshuk told him as he put the vial on the tray. “None have been successful Mandalorian. Either they have been turned into slaves, fed to his Nexu, or eaten. Alive.”

Oshuk went silent, looking at the Tauntaun mount. After a few minutes he sighed.

“I would go poison him myself but,” he lifted his right pant leg to reveal that he had a prosthetic leg. “Plus my brother needs me. He lost his parents a few weeks ago and I don’t want him to live on his own.”

Din stayed silent as Oshuk rolled down his pant leg before picking up the poison.

“I’ve been making this poison for years now. Despite Hutts not being able to be killed by normal poison, this is a stronger kind. Once it enters Soddak’s system, he should be dead before hitting the floor.”

He held it out to Din who took it and stuffed it in his armor.

“Tonight would be the best time to leave. His temporary palace is only 3 hours from here. Take the main path so it won’t cause suspicion. Tell the guards that you want to deliver a gift to Soddak. Once in, sneak into the kitchen and put it in his food. If this goes smoothly he should be dead and you, gone from the guards’ memory.”

"What if it doesn’t work?” Din asked as he pets the Tooka. “Do you have a plan?” 

Oshuk sighed.

“Run. If he grabs you and tries to eat you, hope you can pour the poison down before he can. If you can’t...”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The fireplace crackled as rain pounded on the roof. After a while Din nodded, understanding how dangerous this mission will be.

“I promise I won’t be caught,” Din said as he stood up. “I’ll return and you guys can live in peace.”

Eclipse mewed as Oshuk looked at him with a sad smile. 

“I believe you can Mandalorian,” Oshuk told him. “Be safe.”

As he left the household he felt Oshuk’s eyes follow him until he completely left. It was foreign for Din to have a client who cared about him. Still, he continued on his way, not letting himself think about it. 

As he walked through the swamp his mind kept wandering towards Oshuk and how much he cared for his brother. Despite being two completely different species they cared about each other. He could also sense how determined Oshuk was to protect people. Maybe it was a part of him that was leftover from being a Rebel but Din appreciated it. Rarely did he get hired by someone who wanted someone dead but it was for a good cause. 

After a few hours Din finally saw signs that Soddak had been through. Some trees had been knocked over and a massive sail barge sat in a clearing. A few tents were set up around this abandoned building that looked like it used to be a bunker. Slaves and guards wandered around the grounds, doing jobs and other things. As he walked up to the building he got looks from everyone that noticed him. An Ithorian gasped as he walked past and shuffled off towards some tents. Din watched him go in curiosity before being jabbed in the side by a Zabrak guard. 

“Move it Mandalorian,” they hissed. “Soddak doesn’t appreciate loiters.”

Din glared at them from beneath the mask but allowed the guard to follow him. As he walked towards the bunker, two other Zabrak guards showed up. Both kept their distance but stalked along like lions. One was yellow and the other purple. When he finally reached the bunker two more guards were there.

“Halt Mandalorian,” the tallest guard said. “State your business.”

“I wish to bring Soddak a gift,” Din told them. “It's a spice not found in this galaxy or any nearby trade route.”

The tallest guard stared at him for a bit before nodding to the other guard. They both lower their weapons before nodding him in. He then continued on with the first guard still following him. Part of him wishes the guard would leave him alone. Still, he continued on until he came to a spiral staircase. 

The staircase led to the floor below him. Faintly he could hear some music being played and laughter. A glass shattered which was followed by more laughing. The guard behind him hit his back with a spear causing him to step forwards. The descent down the staircase was difficult. Moss grew everywhere and the stairs were wet from the rain. When he finally reached the bottom he felt eyes on him. The laughter died down and the music was cut.

Before him stood a mighty, blue Hutt. Besides the great Hutt was a green Twi'lek wearing skimpy clothing. Soddak spoke to him and a little droid came waddling out.

“The great Soddak wonders, ‘What do you want Mandalorian?’” The droid told him.

“Tell him that I have a gift,” Din told the droid. “It’s a spice from a faraway galaxy. One he cannot get normally.”

The droid nodded before turning to the Hutt. It spoke some Huttese and Soddak hummed. He then said something, something Din hopped meant he was impressed.

“The great Soddak says, ‘Impressive Mandalorian. May I know the name of this spice before you give it to me?’”

“It is called... Moon Ottonise. I am sorry great Hutt but I cannot give it to you. Very few people know how to use it.”

The droid told Soddak what he said and again he hummed. The Hutt took a smoke of his pipe before speaking. With a chirp the droid turned back to Din.

“The great Soddak says, ‘A very strange name for a spice. I have never heard of it. Nevertheless, what do you want to do with it Mandalorian?”

“I wish to add it to your food.”

As the droid told the Hutt this, he snorted. Din became very aware of the rain pounding overhead. Thunder roared as the room was silent. Finally Soddak spoke.

“He says, ‘Very well Mandalorian. Tell our chief about this spice.’”

Soddak suddenly swung at the droid who jumped out of the way before apologizing in Huttese. The great Hutt seemed unimpressed but allowed the droid to scoot away.

“Thank you great Soddak,” Din told the Hutt with a nod before heading towards a hallway.

The guard who had been following him the entire time followed. Din held back a sigh as the guard hit him with the spear again.

“Wrong way Mando,” the guard hissed. “It’s this way.”

The guard motioned towards another hallway as they spoke. Din looked over at it and walked over. As he did so, he lowered his hand towards his belt where he kept a knife. Thunder boomed overhead as they got closer to the kitchen. Din’s eyes searched the hallway as he kept walking, hoping for a place to pull the guard into. Finally they walked past an open door and Din turned into the room. It was filled with old boxes and chests. Probably carrying kitchen garb and other unimportant items.

“Hey Mando,” the guard snarled. “Wrong kriffing-“

The guard’s words were cut off as Din grabbed their arm and switched places with them. He closed the door as quiet and swift as possible before turning off the lights. A gloved hand then wrapped around the guard’s mouth as he pulled out the knife. With a quick slash the guard was gasping against Din’s hand before falling to the ground. A gentle thud echoed in the closed room as Din stared at the body. He then opened the closest chest, which was filled with compost, and threw the body in. After putting the knife back in his belt he walked out of the room and continued towards the kitchen.

His heart was pounding from the encounter but he continued on, trying to keep his breathing even. A cook walked past him, but they ignored him. Din couldn’t help but glance back at the cook, hoping he wasn’t going to enter the room where he was. The man walked right past though and allowed Din to relax a little. Something seemed off about him though. Pushing the kitchen door open, Din was attacked by all the different smells.

He stepped back in shock. Never had he ever smelt anything so delicious. With a shake of his head Din forced himself to focus. 

Walking along the many tables Din found himself standing in front of a giant pitcher. It was filled with a red liquid. Taking a quick glance around he poured some of the poison into the pitcher. He then moved on to a giant pig that sat nearby. With a quick tap of the vial some poison dripped out and got soaked into the pig. Just as he recapped the vial and put it in his armor a cook came over. She picked up the pig effortlessly and carried it over to another table.

Din slipped away as she was distracted and began to make his escape. It was only to Soddak’s main hall but it was to distance himself. Suddenly and without warning the cook that had ignored him from before stepped in front of him. Din stopped in his path. The cook had his head down but his horns were sticking out. As Din went to say something, realization hit him like a speeder. This was one of the Zabraks from when he was arriving.

The yellow Zabrak guard removed his hat and drew a hidden staff. Behind Din he heard some footsteps and a blade being unsheathed. He began to reach for his blaster. It was a standoff. No one dared to move. Thunder boomed overhead. Din then dropped, causing the yellow Zabrak to let out a yell. The staff was thrown in his general direction as he got down and took the purple Zabrok’s feet out. She grunted in pain as she landed on her back. Din then thrust his knife towards the yellow Zabrak. It briefly stuck in the man’s leg before being removed. 

The Zabrak cried out in pain but swung down the staff. It managed to connect with Din’s helmet and he was thrown off balance. Behind him the purple Zabrak got out her knife and plunged it in his back. He held back a cry as he tried to stand up. This movement was stopped by the yellow Zabrak hitting him directly in the helmet again. Din stumbled back, putting up his hands to fight. The purple Zabrak then took his feet out. He landed with a heavy thud as the yellow Zabrak jumped onto him. He then pulled out a needle and rammed it into Din’s neck. With a surprised yelp, Din attempted to fight back but felt his arms go numb. 

“Nighty night,” the Zabrak mocked as his vision started to fade. “Sleep well Mandalorian.”

When he awoke with a start he found himself being walked to the main hall. His arms were tied together behind his back and he could barely move them. Thankfully they left his armor and helmet alone. This led to where he was now. Being pushed to the ground by Soddak’s guards. As he sat on his knees, he attempted to catch his breath. A loud booming voice made him stop though. Looking up he saw that the Hutt was above him with a smug expression. His translator droid was perched on his mighty shoulder.

“The great Soddak says,” the translator droid began. “‘You are a fool for thinking I would believe you that quickly. Us Hutts are wiser than you dumb Mandalorians.’”

Din couldn’t help but growl at Soddak. 

“You,” Din snarled. "Let those people go."

After the droid translated what he had said the Hutt laughed. Soddak spoke with a chuckle.

“The great Soddak simply states, ‘No. They are too precious to me.’”

Suddenly a metal collar was thrown around Din’s neck and the chain chucked towards Soddak. The Hutt greedily grabbed the chain before pulling Din up on his feet.

“‘But you would be a fine addition to my collection.’” The droid finished.

Din grabbed a hold of the collar and attempted to pull it away from himself. His eyes burned with anger as he glared at Soddak. 

“I'd rather die than become your slave,” Din growled.

The droid spoke to Soddak again. This time the Hutt looked directly at Din while speaking.

“The great Soddak says, ‘I figured you would say that. You Mandalorians are very proud. Your fate is now up to two votes. Being eaten alive by the great Soddak or meeting his pet Nexu.’”

The crowd around them burst into cheers. Both ideas seemed exciting to them. Din glanced around as the chanting started. The Hutt spoke again, Din barely hearing him over the crowd. The droid then turned towards him and sadly tilted its head.

“I’m sorry Mandalorian but I was asked not to translate your fate.”

The crowd burst into even louder cheering as the Hutt continued to speak. Din felt his heart pounding as the crowd got quiet. Thunder roared overhead as the rain began to pound harder. Why was he so afraid? Maybe it was because of his son. The chance that he will grow up without a family. The last glimpse of Din ever being him leaving. His breathing quickened as he glanced around but heard nothing.

A guard was walking around with a basket, collecting things that will decide his fate. The crowd murmured in excitement as the Hutt took a smoke from his pipe. Metal dug against Din’s skin as he glared at Soddak. With the final person putting their vote into the basket the guard went back over to the Hutt. He heard a low hiss come from a Trandoshan bounty hunter as they watched.

The guard began to take out each item and making two piles. One pile seemed a lot more in favor than the other. As the last item was placed in the larger pile the crowd burst into cheering. Din turned to the droid who looked away and jumped down from Soddak’s shoulder. The Hutt laughed as his grip tightened on the chain attached to the collar around Din’s neck. A violent tug on the chain sent the Mandalorian stumbling forwards. He caught himself though and dug his feet into the dirt floor. 

Soddak let out a bellowing laugh at his struggles. The crowd had grown louder. Some were yelling at him in a mocking tone. Others were cheering the Hutt on. Din’s attempts at fighting the Hutt’s pull was useless.

Once he got close enough to Soddak he was crushed by the Hutt’s tail. He screamed in pain as he felt and heard some of his ribs crack. Soddak chuckled at his pain. His tail squeezed tighter as he pulled on the collar. Din’s vision became spotty as he struggled against the tail. His throat was becoming raw from all his screaming.

As he began to pass out his last thought was, “Please be safe my son. My ad'ika.”

Going limp in the Hutt’s tail, a light started to blink on his vambrace. Back in the village the Razor Crest roared to life startling the poor mechanic working on it. The ship door closed and the ship rose into the sky. Once it got high enough it shot off into space, it’s next destination being Nevarro.


	2. The Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to upload a second chapter to this old fic after almost an entire year. Wrote this shortly after chapter 1 was uploaded but never uploaded it. Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. this whole fic was writing before season 2 was released to the public so this fic can be seen as an adventure during the first season.

It had been weeks since Cara had last seen Din. The Mandalorian rarely ever stopped on Nevarro since the incident with Gideon. He was always on the move, taking new jobs and exploring the galaxy. So when she spotted the Razor Crest landing just outside of town she couldn’t help but get excited. Din was like a brother to her. 

“Isn’t that Din’s ship?” Karga asked her.

“Who else would fly something like that?” She pointed out. “I have never really seen anything like it.”

“True. Didn’t he say that he was going to stop at this swamp planet for a bit? Ygend, I believe it was called.”

“Well, maybe he had a change of plans. You know how Din never has a set schedule.”

Karga did a small nod in acknowledgment. As he did so Cara took off across the town. Around her were different people of all kinds, mostly Mandalorians who stayed after the Empire’s attack. The town had been growing recently, people of all kinds moving in. It was a far cry from when the town used to be overrun by bounty hunters and criminals.

As Cara approached the landed Razor Crest she called out, “Hey Din! You’re back earlier than expected.”

No response.

Cara thought that maybe he had fallen asleep during the travel and walked closer to the ship. She then raised a fist and banged at the hull.

“Wake up Din! We can’t have you sleeping through your whole visit!”

The door then hissed open. Cara stepped out of the way of the ramp, watching for Din. When he didn’t show up after a few seconds, the smirk on Cara’s face left. Approaching the ramp she saw a familiar little figure waddling towards the door. She made a beeline up the ramp toward the child. The child had his ears folded back in fear and sadness and began to make grabby hands at Cara. Picking him up, Cara gave a worried sigh.

Why was the child here alone?

“Hey little guy,” Cara began while bouncing the kid. “Where is your father?”

The child babbled something at her. He then pointed at the ladder leading up to the cockpit. Part of her hoped that he was up there but it seemed unlikely. As she climbed up the ladder the kid wiggled in her arm. Once she reached the cockpit she gently placed him on the ground. Approaching the pilot’s seat she saw that a star map had been pulled up. A light was blinking on the map. It was right on Ygend.

The child then waddled up next to her with his ears drooped. She gave him a smile as he tugged on her pant leg. Clearly, something had happened to Din. Part of her barely recalled what she was told by Din when he was last on Nevarro. Something about when he was in grave danger the Razor Crest was programmed to fly to her. 

“Bah,” the child said while patting her leg. “Bah.”

“Do you want up?” She asked, causing the child to do grabby hands. “Alright, up you go.”

As she picked up the child he began to reach his hands out to the console. When he realized he couldn’t reach from Cara’s grip he lunged forwards. Cara was taken by surprise as he slammed his little hands on a button. As she readjusted him in her arms the star map zoomed in on Ygend. The blinking light got bigger as the planet became its own map.

The light was now near the center of the planet. The child wiggled in her arms as he pointed at the light with excitement. Zooming into where the light was positioned Cara saw a village and old bunker begin to form. Again the light moved, this time onto the bunker. A little box then popped up on the screen that listed the last landing location of the Razor Crest.

“Impressive little one,” Cara told the child. “I didn’t think dad would have taught you these things.”

The child babbled happily at her as she looked at the map. Another box then popped up next to the blinking light. This one was listing the status Din was currently in. Cara’s heart dropped when all it flashed was “Critical Condition”. The child whined, seemingly sensing Cara’s dread.

“Hey,” She attempted to calm him down. “I’ll find your dad and he’ll be home before you know it.”

This didn’t seem to calm the child so she left the cockpit and began heading towards Karga. Mission rescue Din Djarin was a go.

As she left the ship, she was greeted by a buff Mandalorian in blueish grey armor. He was looking at the Razor Crest, unimpressed by it. A voice in Cara’s head told her that this was Paz Vizla, the heavy gunner. 

“Cara,” the man said as he saw her leave the ship. “I’m surprised Din hasn’t run out here yet. What, is the man too tired or something?”

“He’s missing.”

This made Paz drop his cocky posture. Only a little though.

“You’re kidding, right? Din would never-“

He was cut off by Karga, who was now just approaching the ship. “Missing? The best bounty hunter I know, is missing?”

“Yes,” Cara began. “Apparently while he was on Ygend something happened to him. He told me during his last visit here that he had added something new to his ship. A program that sent the Razor Crest here with the child if something really bad were to happen to him. I never thought that he would have to use it.”

“And you are planning to go alone to rescue him?” Karga asked.

“Yes.”

Paz snorted at the idea. “It’s a suicide mission. You are going to need backup.”

“I’ll be fine. All I plan to do is go in, grab Din, and sneak out. I’ll only use brute force as a last resort.”

Karga sighed. “Be safe Cara. I don’t need two good fighters dead on my watch.”

“I promise I’ll try.”

With a little two-fingered salute Cara went back into the ship and began to take off. Behind her in the cockpit sat the child, chewing on the pendant Din gave him. As she punched in the coordinates to the last place Din landed, she hoped that the Mandalorian was not yet dead.

After a few hours, the ship finally began its descent on Ygend. The planet was a musty green and a good chunk was covered in swamplands. Only small patches were actual grasslands and hills. Seemingly less inhabited too as no one radioed the ship and told her where to land. Getting closer to the ground she saw that there was a village. Swamp huts and cabins made up most of the village but there were a few areas that looked more city-like. 

With a shudder, the ship finally landed in a small docking area. Picking up the child, she walked down the ladder and made her way towards the door. Midway through she noticed a bag that looked similar to the one IG used to carry the child. Pushing down the feeling of sadness and guilt she threw it on and put the child in the bag. He laughed as she adjusted it and threw a stuffed frog in. Hopefully, that would keep him entertained.

Opening the door she was greeted by a very mad looking Bothan. He had his ears folded back and a wrench in one hand. She looked at him in surprise, not expecting a bothan to greet her.

“What the kriff!?” The bothan shouted. “I was working on this ship, finishing the last few repairs when it takes off in the sky! Is this your idea of a sick joke lady?”

“What?” Cara asked, dumbfounded. “I promise you I didn’t mean any harm.”

The bothan huffed. “Sure, just get off the damn ship and let me finish my repairs. Expect to be paying extra.”

As Cara walked down the ramp, she watched as the bothan glared at her. Clearly, the whole emergency liftoff pissed this guy off. Once she got far enough away she didn’t feel the bothan’s glare anymore. Part of her hoped after rescuing Din the guy would have a change of heart. Seemed unlikely though.

Continuing into town, Cara saw many different species walking around. Everything from Quarrens to Jawas was there. A fountain was in the center of town and some booths were set up nearby. Walking past she saw a variety of items like food and clothing on display. The child began to make grabby hands again when he spotted a meat kabab. With a sudden realization, Cara remembered that the child probably hadn’t eaten in hours.

Making a quick detour Cara stopped in front of the booth. She put a handful of credits on the booth which caused the booth owner to look at her in surprise. Without saying anything the person took the credits and gave them two kebabs.

“Thank you,” Cara told them before walking away and handing the child one of the kababs.

As he happily nibbled on the meat Cara looked around for a person who could tell her something. Her eyes then locked onto a blue Twi‘lek who was sitting on a bench. He was writing in a book that had a faded logo on the front. Approaching him she saw that he was blind in his right eye and wore a pair of googles.

“Oh,” the Twi’lek said as he saw her approach. “How can I help you?”

“Do you know if a Mandalorian passed through here recently?” She asked.

The Twi’lek closed his book with a sigh. “Yes, he went to go help my brother. A Hutt has been bothering us for months now and we thought this Mandalorian would be the one to end his reign. I can take you to him if you want.”

“That would be nice. Thank you.”

The Twi’lek nodded and stood up, putting the book in a messenger bag. Cara caught a glimpse of the book’s logo again but it wasn’t enough to tell what it was. The child cooed as he chewed on the stuffed frog. This caught the Twi’lek’s attention.

“Hello there,” he said to the child before turning to Cara. “Is he your’s?”

“No, he belongs to the Mandalorian who I’m looking for. The crazy man adopted him while doing some bounty work.”

“I take it he was abandoned. Poor kid was probably terrified.”

She shrugged. “Mando never told me much about the rescue. All he said was that he found the child and adopted him. Also got his ass kicked by a mudhorn.”

The Twi’lek chuckled. “Well, we better get moving. My brother will be thrilled to meet you.”

Following the Twi’lek led her to an adobe like homemade out of wood and mud. It was covered in vines and a giant swamp tree grew next door. A lantern glowed in the windowsill but was less bright than she expected. Walking up to the door, the Twi’lek stopped her.

“My brother believes that the Mandalorian is dead and has fallen into sadness. He’s expressed sadness before for the deaths of previous hunters. Never in this way though.”  
Cara nodded but was curious. She didn’t push it though and followed the man inside. Once stepping in she was greeted by Oshuk’s many taxidermies. A knife sharpening sound was coming from the kitchen. The Twi’lek led her to a chair near the fireplace before heading over to the kitchen. She heard the person in the kitchen greet him in an unfamiliar language before asking a question.

The Twi’lek responded and the two began to talk. While they were talking the child got restless and Cara allowed him to go exploring. As he toddled around the room he stopped and looked at the Tooka that laid on the fireplace. He pointed at it and turned to Cara.

“Don’t worry little one,” she told him with a smile. “It won’t hurt you.”

He seemed unsure at Cara’s response but turned back to the Tooka. The Tooka then tilted it’s head at the child and meowed, starling both him and Cara. It then jumped down from the fireplace and sniffed at the child. At first, the child was unsure until it trilled and rubbed against him. He squealed with glee and began to pat the animal. Cara smiled as she watched the two run around. Her attention was soon caught though by some footsteps entering the room.

“I know La'vida,” she heard a voice say. “I just don’t want anyone else running off towards that Hutt.”

Turning in her chair she saw the blue Twi’lek, now known as La’vida, walking alongside a Togruta. The Togruta was carrying a tray that had three cups of tea and a bowl of sugar. As she watched him she noticed that he had a bright red Rebel logo on the right side of his robes. He then placed the tray on a table before noticing her.

“Hello,” he greeted. “I am Oshuk. I heard you are looking for a Mandalorian.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

He sighed before sitting down on a chair. When the Tooka noticed that he had sat down it gave the child a gentle headbutt before running over to Oshuk. It then jumped into his lap and the Togruta gave it a small smile.

“Well, he’s dead. Either eaten by Soddak the Hutt or fed to his Nexu. I lost good men to Soddak but didn’t expect the Mandalorian to become apart of that list.”

Oshuk let out a shaky breath.

“I assume you want to try and rescue him. And don’t give me that look, the way you asked made it clear.” 

Cara sighed as she shifted in her seat. The child’s ears had dropped again, sensing the blanket of sadness over the room.

“I would rather see what happened for myself than guess,” She told him. “He’s like a brother to me and I know he would wish to do the same.”

“It’s extremely dangerous,” La’vida told her. “But you could take one of the town’s Orbaks and my brother could-“

“No,” Oshuk said suddenly, spooking the Twi’lek. “I am not going to take her there. My days fighting are over. You know I’m injured and-“

“Bantha fodder,” La’vida responded. “I saw you just last week take out an entire pack of Soddak’s goons. Plus it’s been five years since you lost your leg.”

“I wasn’t completely me La’vida. I had help from the villagers too.”

“But it sounds like you can handle yourself in a fight,” Cara butted in.

Oshuk sighed and picked his tea up to take a sip. The child just then waddled over and patted his leg. With a small smile, Oshuk put down his tea and picked the child up. The Tooka in his lap meowed at the sudden movement. At the sight of the child, it calmed down and let him sit next to them. 

“Is this your child?” He asked.

Care shook her head. “No, his dad is the Mandalorian I’m searching for.”

“Never would have guessed. He didn’t give me the feeling he was the type.”

The child cooed as Oshuk pet his ear. The Togruta then turned towards Cara. 

“What is your name dear warrior?”

“Cara.”

“I’ve made up my mind Cara. I will help you find this little one’s dad. Go get your things ready and meet me by the barn.”

He then stood up with the child in his arms causing the Tooka to jump down. After giving Cara the child he disappeared into the hallway. Next to her La’vida was vibrating with excitement.

“This is the most active I’ve seen him in years.” He told her. “He mostly scolds me for trying to get him out and doing something fun.”

He then patted her on the back before taking off towards the hallway. The Tooka then meowed and ran after him. 

“I guess we are getting some help, little guy,” She told the child before putting him back in the bag. Leaving the house she made a beeline for the barn, ready to go save Din.

After a few minutes, Oshuk joined her in new attire. He wore a pair of dark brown riding chaps and a short, brown gunslinger jacket with the bright red Rebel logo now on the left shoulder. The light blue bandana he wore stood out against all the natural colors on him. It fit right in with the dark blue stripes on his montral. 

“Impressive,” Cara told him as he waltzed up. “Didn’t take you as the kind to wear something like that.”

“I’ve had it for years,” he told her with a chuckle. “Used to be a bounty hunter for the Rebels until the end of the war.”

He then walked past her into the barn. Following him inside she was greeted by some Orbaks sitting in their stalls. The child began to coo happily at the sight of these huge animals.

“Do you know how to ride?” Oshuk asked as he stopped in front of a stall holding a light brown and grey Orbak.

“I’ve ridden my fair share of Dewbacks and Blurg before,” she told him.

“Then you’ll be able to ride these guys.”

He pet the equine’s nose before leading her towards a black and white Orbak. 

“This lady here will be the perfect fit for you. She’s gentle with children and very powerful. Apparently, she used to carry heavy gunners into battle for the Rebels before the end of the war.”  
Cara whistled as the Orbak sniffed Oshuk’s hand.

“Amazing. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for her.”

Oshuk chuckled. “Like I said she’s a powerful creature. Why don’t you come over here and introduce yourself?”

As Cara walked over the Orbak turned her head to face her. Gentle brown eyes watched as Orbak grabbed Cara’s hand and slowly moved her towards the creature. The child had calmed down and watched in awe as his aunt touched the creature’s nose. After a few seconds, the Orbak’s ears turned towards her and she backed her head away. Cara was left in awe as the Orbak simply watched her.

“Looks like she likes you,” Oshuk told Cara with a smile. “Now go get saddled up. I’ll be back with my Orbak.”

As he left Cara watched as the child began to happily grab at the air for the Orbak in front of her. The Orbak didn’t seem too bothered and lowered her head so he could pet her. Once the child was done petting the Orbak Cara moved to grab a saddle that was sitting next to the stall. After putting the saddle on the Orbak and getting the creature ready Oshuk walked over with his Orbak.

“Endeavor here will lead us to the bunker,” Oshuk explained. “Be prepared to fight as they won’t appreciate us crashing the party.”

She nodded as he led Endeavor outside the barn, motioning for her to follow. Grabbing on her Orbak’s reins she followed him. As the two hopped onto their Orbaks, the child giggled with glee. With a kick to Endeavor’s side and a click, the Orbak took off with a huff. Cara mimicked what Oshuk had done and her Orbak, now nicknamed Spades, followed close behind.

As they left the town, Cara thought, “Don’t worry Din. We’re coming to rescue you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter two of this fic! I decided to start working on it again after finishing season two so expect me to probably jump back in and continue to write for this. Check me out on Tumblr at somegenuinestarboys!

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Ad'ika - little one/kid
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at somegenuinestarboys. I currently have writing requests open over there so feel free to request something! I'll also be posting a visual ref for Oshuk over there in the future.


End file.
